


Beauty In Fear

by EggplantBoi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Battle Buddies AU, Confessions, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, battle buddies, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantBoi/pseuds/EggplantBoi
Summary: “It’s beautiful up here, don’t you think?” Jeremy whispers like he’s telling a secret, and maybe to him it is one. Their faces are inches apart and all Ryan wants to do is warm himself up by pressing their lips together. Jeremy takes a few steps back to Ryan’s dismay though, his gaze expectant.“It’s… really beautiful, yeah.” Ryan feels his voice crack and he has to force himself to look out at the night sky instead of just staring at his partner’s face. It is beautiful, but Ryan would wager the look on Jeremy’s face is far more beautiful than any star shining up in that sky right now.-Based on the prompt "To be honest, I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you."





	Beauty In Fear

Ryan wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of surprises. Unpredictability usually results in dangerous situations and when you’re a full fledged mercenary it’s hard to find the unexpected charming when your life and others are constantly on the line.

Still, here he was, allowing Jeremy to lead him blindfolded through the halls and up the stairs of the Private Military building they worked in. Their footsteps and giggles echoed through the empty corridors as Jeremy did his best to lead the taller man through the obstacles of doors and stairwells without causing too much ruckus.

“You know how I said I trust you with my life? I may be questioning that right now,” Ryan winces when his elbow catches on a doorknob.

He feels Jeremy’s grip tighten on him as he laughs and Ryan can hear the smile in his voice when he retorts back, “You’re not dead yet, Haywood. C’mon, we’re almost there.”

“Where? Where are you taking me?” Ryan gestures his free hand to nothing in particular as Jeremy is now pulling him up a flight of stairs _again._ There’s been _so_ many stairs.

“I told you, It’s a secret!” 

“I thought Battle Buddies didn’t keep secrets from each other?” Ryan huffs out as they reach the top of hopefully the last set of stairs. 

When there’s only silence to Ryan’s question, his palm starts to feel sweaty in Jeremy’s hand as it loosens from his grasp. Then there’s a _click_ of a door being unlocked, the smell and chill of the night air assaulting Ryan’s senses and he’s being pulled forward by the warmth of Jeremy’s hold on his arms.

“You’re not gonna throw me off the roof are you? What a boring way to murder someone Mr. Dooley.” Ryan jokes to calm himself.

“Aw, give me more credit than that Rye,” Jeremy’s hands reach up to remove the blindfold as he talks. “Like I’d give you such an unoriginal death.” 

The cloth drops from Ryan’s face and his breath catches at the bright wide eyes and mischievous grin of Jeremy beaming right up at him. Ryan also takes note that they _are_ on the roof of the building, the darkness of the night sky surrounding them. 

“It’s beautiful up here, don’t you think?” Jeremy whispers like he’s telling a secret, and maybe to him it is one. Their faces are inches apart and all Ryan wants to do is warm himself up by pressing their lips together. Jeremy takes a few steps back to Ryan’s dismay though, his gaze expectant. 

“It’s… really beautiful, yeah.” Ryan feels his voice crack and he has to force himself to look out at the night sky instead of just staring at his partner’s face. It _is_ beautiful, but Ryan would wager the look on Jeremy’s face is far more beautiful than any star shining up in that sky right now.

Ryan catches Jeremy’s smile falter from the corner of his eye and he fixes him with a look of concern as the younger man turns around to lean against the railings, staring out at the starry abyss. Ryan hesitates a few heartbeats before joining Jeremy by his side. 

It’s silent, all besides the wind from the high altitude that blows through their hair as they both gaze out towards the skyline. Ryan feels the need to say _something_.

“Not that this isn’t nice,” Ryan starts, trying to find his words as he senses Jeremy glance up at him. “But… Why did you bring me up here?”

Jeremy exhales softly and it seems like he genuinely takes a moment to think of the reason. 

“ **To be honest, I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you**.”

Ryan involuntary tilts his head at Jeremy, he didn’t expect stargazing to be a hobby he wanted Ryan to partake with him. Together they were partners of chaos, explosions and gunfire. The shared moments of still and quiet were rare for them.

However, that didn’t mean they never had moments _like_ this. Moments during hours of tension when they shared more and more of themselves to the other, strengthening their trust and corporation. Missions ending with one of them badly wounded, early mornings before the sun had risen during a practically grueling operation and reassurance given through hushed words before any particularly nerve wrecking assignments.

“Is that the only reason?” Ryan asks more from curiosity than disappointment.

“Well, sort of…” Jeremy’s still gazing out towards the horizon, his voice shaking slightly as he continues, “I like to come up here to think every so often, everything seems so small when you’re up here. Like, maybe all my anxiety and fears aren’t really as massive as they feel out in the field.”

The weight of Jeremy’s words punch Ryan right in his chest, Jeremy is being openly vulnerable to him right now and for once it’s not because their lives are on the line, it’s because Jeremy _wants_ to let him in. Carefully, Ryan places a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. Brown eyes meet blue when Jeremy turns his head and Ryan feels so humbled by this invitation of secrecy that he uses all his might not to mess this moment up.

“It’s okay to be scared, Jeremy.” He states, holding his gaze and hand in place.

“Yeah, I mean, everyone gets scared I just… feel like I worry a lot more than the others, more than I should.” Jeremy closes in on himself, like he’s said the wrong thing.

Ryan chuckles, but there’s no humor to it. He grabs onto the railing with his two hands, as if to brace himself before speaking, gently swaying back and forth next to Jeremy. 

“I get what you mean, I worry a lot over things I’m most afraid of, maybe more than necessary but…” Ryan trails off, biting his bottom lip before he says something he’ll regret. 

Jeremy ponders for a moment, “what are you most afraid of?”

“You.” 

“ _Hah_ , very funny Ryan. Sorry to break it to you, but you’re a lot more scarier than me.” Jeremy scoffs.

“Ah, wait-” Ryan was pretty sure he only _thought_ of Jeremy, but his mouth did like to get ahead of his mind at times. “It’s- That’s not what I meant.”

Jeremy blinks up at him, “then what _do_ you mean?”

Jeremy doesn’t look like he wants to hear jokes right now, he looks like he wants to hear honesty. Ryan would love anything but honesty, but Jeremy probably deserves it after sharing his safe space with Ryan.

“I’m not afraid of you,” he stares into Jeremy’s questioning eyes. “I’m afraid of losing you.”

There’s a few seconds of tension after Ryan’s confession, before he feels a sudden pressure against his chest. Jeremy’s head is buried there, his strong arms wrapped around Ryan’s middle.

“…Jeremy?” Ryan gingerly returns the hug, a soothing hand running through the shorter man’s hair. 

“Can I tell you something, Ryan?” Jeremy’s voice is muffled into Ryan’s shirt.

Ryan tries to pretend that Jeremy can’t hear how fast his heart is beating in his chest right now, “of course.”

“I’m terrified of heights.”

Oh.

That’s not what Ryan was expecting.

“You’re w _hat_?” 

Jeremy pulls back to look up at him,“I came up here originally because I wanted to try and face my fears. I still kinda suck though…”

“Then why do you still come up here?” Ryan asks, confused.

“Because, it _is_ beautiful up here.” Jeremy turns his attention to the starlight around them, his cheeks are dusted pink from the what Ryan assumes is the cold. 

“Sorta’ terrifying, but beautiful. It reminds me of how I feel about…” Jeremy trails off, looking anywhere but at Ryan.

“Jeremy?” Ryan tilts his head, trying to catch Jeremy’s eyes.

“…Can I tell you something else?” Jeremy whispers as he makes eye contact with him. Ryan simply nods.

Nervous hands reach up to cool Ryan’s heated face. Jeremy searches his eyes for a moment, he’s questioning him. 

“ _Yes_ ,” is all Ryan can manage, before their lips meet. The kiss is sickeningly sweet and gentle. It makes Ryan’s heart burst. Jeremy pulls back quicker than Ryan would have liked, their breaths mixing when he speaks.

“I’m afraid of losing you too, Ryan. That’s why I also suck at saying how I feel, but what If I ever actually _lost_ you and I never had the chance to…”

Ryan hums, “Can I tell _you_ something, Jer?”

“Go ahead,” Jeremy breaths.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a very, _very_ long time.”

Jeremy cracks a smile against his lips, then they’re kissing again and it’s everything Ryan waited so long for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments It means a lot!
> 
> Sorry for just posting shortist prompts, I'd love to write something longer soon<3


End file.
